


【Thanatos/Zagreus】說我愛你

by creaeapoem



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creaeapoem/pseuds/creaeapoem
Summary: 「哈囉，親愛的，有鳥兒傳遞給我一個可愛的消息，你談戀愛了。讓我來幫你看看你的對象對你是不是真心的。」
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 31





	【Thanatos/Zagreus】說我愛你

冥界王子從血池走出來，難得沒有說任何話，看起來也不像為了剛剛失敗的戰鬥而生氣，僅僅邊走邊甩乾身上的血。大廳裡的亡靈一如既往的多，黑暗中的低語若有似無讓人心煩，不過睡神許普諾斯總有辦法無視一切站著打瞌睡。王子真心佩服他，但除此之外並無他想，這次只想安安靜靜的經過大廳，還希望冥王不要發現他回來。

事與願違。

「扎格列歐斯！」冥王大吼道，大廳裡排隊的幽靈一半都被力量給打碎，剩下一半四處竄逃, 石柱則是承受不住連連顫動掉下碎石，「你怎麼敢！」

王子頓了一下才停住腳步，轉身面對冥府主人的怒火，「我猜這些掉落的石頭就是你忙不完工作的原因？父親。」

「你帶著奧林帕斯山的恩賜，我告訴過你那些恩賜對你毫無益處。而你現在，把它帶進來我這兒，你在惹禍。」

「也許你說話能再小聲點？我聽得很清楚，所以。」

「阿芙蘿黛蒂！她在你身上下了詛咒！」冥王隨著怒氣增加，神力也變得無法自制，黑暗的力量不斷的殘害著大廳脆弱的結構，睡神被小石子砸到才驚醒，睡眼惺忪的張望四周發生的事。

「父親，我們能不能用正常音量講話。」

「哼，她在挑戰我的權威，而你竟然只在乎我的音量，那我為什麼要浪費時間生氣，別想著我會感謝阿芙蘿黛蒂替我教訓你。」

地獄的主人暫時收回自己的怒氣，大廳停止震動，亡靈們鬆一口氣得以繼續排隊，而王子站在原地等了一會，發現冥王的確不再說話，才轉身離開大廳。冥王黑帝斯繼續處理桌上海量的文件，除了死人相關的，還多了建築物整修，看到的瞬間發出似是嘆息又飽含怒氣的聲音，將重建的文件丟給旁邊的承包商桌上。

「這些都算到我兒子頭上。」接著問向正好清醒的站在不遠處的睡神，「許普諾斯，你的兄弟，多久沒看到他了。」

「嗯？！哦！塔納托斯？好像最近沒看到他，我記得上次看到他的時候…」

「叫他回來。」冥王簽過一個文件，往一旁放去。「我要聽他匯報凡界的戰役狀況。」

扎克列歐斯轉進大廳旁的長廊，差點沒避開地上的石塊，心底希望他的導師，阿基里斯，站在他記得的地方。

得問清楚什麼是眾神的詛咒。

事情發生在兩天前，眾神的恩賜在塔爾塔羅斯的入口處，扎克列歐斯一如既往的以黑帝斯之名收取奧林帕斯山眾神給予的幫助，但也發現了愛神的訊息留在那兒，這不是頭一遭同時出現兩個恩賜，但從來不會發生在入口處。愛神的恩賜閃著與平常不同的光輝，好似非常開心，於是他收下了這個訊息。

沒有增加任何能力，僅能感覺一股沒有惡意的力量壓在身上，後續造成一連串戰鬥上的困擾。指尖開始發麻，反應開始變慢，漸漸的聽不太到聲音。

「小伙子，你給自己惹了很大的麻煩不是嗎？阿芙蘿黛蒂的詛咒通常都與愛或愛人有關，她留下的訊息會是解開詛咒的關鍵。」

「老師，一個基本的問題，我記得神不會被詛咒。」

「是啊，但你的比較特別，你是人也是神，身為人的部份被詛咒了，會痛苦的死去。現在只有戰鬥時反應變慢嗎？這麼說來，剛剛你的父親那麼大聲講話，因為你的聽覺受了影響？」

「我得老實說，這次從血池走上來時就聽不到聲音了，得讀唇語，可以理解父親為什麼大吼說話，不過…我聽不到。」

阿基里斯露出嚴肅卻又困惑的表情，想不明白為何愛神會給冥王的兒子下詛咒，奧林帕斯山的眾山應該無意掀起戰事，宙斯、波塞冬、黑帝斯，三者形成堅固的牽制，並且從他來看並無必要打破這個長久以來的規則。

但阿芙蘿黛蒂卻出手了。奇怪的是，這個詛咒並非不被冥王重視，但地獄的主人沒有即刻召兵，也許詛咒的本質已被看穿。

「等塔納托斯回來，你們可以好好聊聊。」

「我…我也想，不過已經一陣子沒看到他了。」扎克列歐斯揉著自己的後頸說著。

「他會是關鍵。」阿基里斯肯定道，「現在只能等你們碰面，找到解決詛咒的辦法了，你看來很累，先去休息吧。」

扎克列歐斯向他的導師告辭，往房間的方向走去，更甚至，走進了武器室扛起槍砲。他知道自己的狀況不好，失去聽力讓戰鬥的危險增加，但把它當成一個試練或者一種特別的訓練有何不可，更何況，一帆風順的人生太像一坨屎了。

向著塔爾塔羅斯的黑暗，縱身。

**我準備好了。**

「永遠無法記取教訓的孩子！」冥王立刻感應到他那不聽人話的兒子進去了塔爾塔羅斯，差點沒把手中的筆捏斷。

與此同時，死神的正忙得不可開交。

凡間正流行一場傳染力很強的疾病，滿佈整個地球，每天都有活人的生命力像蠟燭燒到盡頭那樣的熄滅，乾淨俐落的替活人劃下句點是死神的工作。

塔納托斯正要往下個地區移動，赫米斯突然出現到身邊，這事很特別，通常他們會約定一個地點見面，而不是像這樣突然出現在身邊，尤其跑來工作的地方。

「這訊息很急，從冥府傳來的，是你兄弟。再多贈送給你個小道消息，看在扎格列歐斯的份上，他真是友好。冥王很火大。」說完也不等死神有什麼反應，就跑了。

塔納托斯挑著眉，訊息只說冥王讓他現在回冥府匯報。

冥府之前才被冥界王子翻新過，照理來講不應該是此刻的模樣，像被三頭犬刻爾柏格斯大鬧一翻，到處是掉落的石塊。所以，扎格列歐斯又做了什麼讓狗傷心的事嗎？經過睡神身邊時，對方難得沒睡，並且露出憋笑的表情，死神僅皺眉回應，表情的原因可以等等再問，匯報優先。

那是他回來的理由不是嗎。

「我的主，近期凡間的亡魂增加並非因為戰役，而是遍地盈滿罪惡，地土發出哀號，疾病肆虐致使。」

「哼，奧林帕斯山的神除了高傲以外，還會為凡間的活人做什麼？愛把亡魂往我這兒塞，亡靈夠多了，塔納托斯。」冥王黑帝斯滿有威嚴的開口。「停下工作，讓奧林帕斯的眾神們瞧瞧，活人不死有多困擾他們。」

地獄主人以權柄發話，死神只得領命，才剛踏出大廳，就被睡神抓個正著。

「哇~我聽到了，主放你假！多麼難得啊~也許你可以趁機~到處晃晃？」

「的確可以，雖然我覺得你說的到處晃晃有別的意思。總之，說明一下這裡的情況，刻爾柏格斯吵著要找扎格，到處破壞？」

「什麼？哦不，當然不是~這些建筑體就是這麼脆弱。我給你講經過，最開始呢，我睡得很熟，然後呢，石頭掉下來砸到我，我就醒了！」

「好，我懂了，你不清楚發生什麼事。」塔納托斯第不知道幾次們心自問為何要認真的跟他的兄弟講話。「我要走了。」

「等等、等等，我要講到重點了…」

_"塔納托斯。"_

「回來再聽，扎格喊我。」

水仙花平原的入口，熱浪在空氣中扭曲翻騰，扎克列歐斯站在正中間不知道在思考什麼，這裡沒有任何敵人，只有一股熟悉的力量，而冥界王子從來不會毫無緣由的呼喊死神的名字。

今天的一切都太讓人匪夷所思了。

「塔納？你來了？」

「當然，你在呼喚我。」塔納托斯走近時，察覺對方的視線並非聚焦在他的身上，而是單純的看著，像是看不到似的。

**詛咒。**

難怪有股熟悉的力量，不論源頭是誰，詛咒總帶來死亡。塔納托斯倏地緊抓著對方的手臂，拉近懷裡，像要撫摸對方的臉龐卻又不知是否應該觸碰。扎格列歐斯伸手覆在對方的手背，用臉去蹭著掌心，低聲道。

「聽著，我很抱歉，為了這一切。順道一提我現在聽不到聲音。」

塔納托斯氣極了，吻住扎格列歐斯，貼著唇瓣推出氣息，試圖讓對方明白自己說什麼。

_誰要為此付出代價。_

「愛神阿芙蘿黛蒂女士，但慢著，我不認為她帶有惡意。」

_她使你失去聽力，雙目失明，難道不是惡意？_ 塔納托斯簡直無法忍受這個。

那些奧林帕斯山上的眾神，生於陽光之處知道什麼是美好，他們可以給出很好的祝福，而非現在這個。生於冥界的王子只知道血與黑暗，現在因為詛咒被困在一片漆黑又毫無邊際的感受裡，正在經歷最嚴酷的拷問，甚至不覺得這樣的詛咒是惡意。

「想說我太樂觀嗎？」

_我的意思是，你在讓我心痛，扎格列歐斯。_ 塔納托斯給親吻的力道包含怒意，能感覺對方欣然接受並回應。

他們交換了幾個吻，談到詛咒與訊息，但完全沒有頭緒。

真心相愛詛咒解除？他們是真心對待彼此而且有所共識，那麼打從一開始這個詛咒不可能生效；有人不是真心？扎格列歐斯可以用他的名字起誓，塔納托斯就算不說，心也給了他，反之亦然。

水仙花平原不願等他們想通答案，待的越久連呼吸都會灼傷，扎格列歐斯有些不適的想著，以他的狀況已經沒辦法繼續戰鬥，他不怕死亡但並不想自虐。

「我們回去問問尼克斯。塔納，你能不能…」

_想都別想。_ 塔納托斯堵住對方的嘴，免得聽到荒謬的要求。 _想都別想。_

「拜託，塔納，你揮一下鐮刀我就能回家，甚至不會太痛。」扎格列歐斯感覺對方笑了一聲，突然被抱起來走向更熱的地方。好吧，岩漿，當然，如果塔納托斯不願意動手，第二選項就是岩漿了。「抱歉剛剛的主意很蠢。那麼，如果你要鬆手了的話，也許可以跟我說一聲，我想有心理準備。」

_我要鬆手了。_

扎格列歐斯以為塔納托斯鬆手後會離開，但是顯然的沒有。塔納托斯讓他踩在自己的腳背上，慢慢融進岩漿裡。

死神從來不會折磨受詛咒的將死之人，更不要說參與這種緩慢又痛苦的死亡方式。

「你有什麼問題！塔納托斯！」扎格列歐斯精準的拽著對方的衣領，忍受著近乎讓人休克的痛楚吼著。「回答我！」

塔納托斯顫抖著吻住對方，度過氣息， _回家講。_ 接著用力一扯，將兩人往滾燙的熱流裡拽入，熔岩在瞬間吞沒他們。

無處可逃。

冥府的血池冒出碎泡，兩個身影從裡頭走出來。冥界王子狼狽的跪在血池旁喘氣，死神甩掉身上的血後，伸手想拉起對方，反而被往下拽。

「塔納托斯，你有沒有想過我的感受。」扎格列歐斯抵著對方的額頭渾身發抖，不知是因為死前的強烈感受還殘留的關係或是過於憤怒。

_很好，我們彼此有共識了。_ 塔納托斯吻上對方時說著。

扎格列歐斯大概是太想生氣又太想冷靜，眼框都紅了一圈，抓著對方衣領的手又鬆又緊幾次後，放開手摸著牆壁滑坐到地上，揉了揉臉的看向一旁。

「我想坐在這裡冷靜一下，我一個人，希望我們對這點也有共識。」

塔納托斯湊近撫過對方的臉，親吻著。 _拜託，扎格。_

「塔納…」

_你真的不明白我為什麼這麼做嗎？_ 塔納托斯將對方的手拉至自己的心臟的位置按住。 _你真的不知道，不是嗎？以前我們沒有談過，也許現在正是時候。_

_我──_

倏地，猛然撞擊銅鐘的聲音震動整個冥府，愛神的祝福伴隨著強光，毫無預警的衝入地表直入冥府，瞬間戲劇性的散下雪花般飛舞的花瓣，周圍的石磚鑽出綠藤。扎格列歐斯瞪大了那雙漂亮的眼睛，像是色彩回到眼裡，重新光芒四綻。

他瞪著塔納托斯就好像他看得到那樣。

**詛咒解除。**

「你說了什麼？」那必定是強而有力的話語，扎格列歐斯沙啞的問著。刺眼的光線讓他不適應的流出眼淚，耳邊是敲個不停的鐘聲，而塔納托斯在一片混亂的中心，對他露出笑容。

「我愛你。」塔納托斯低聲道。「無論你受詛咒或是健康，以我的權柄宣誓。」

(完)

_無關緊要的後日談_

「冥界王子跟死神在血池旁親的難分難捨真是難得一見！歡迎來到冥府~這裡溫馨像家。慢著，你倆都從血池出來代表在外面的死過？死因是岩漿？你們為愛殉情？真是浪漫~如果你們是親著親著不小心掉下去，我建議你們站遠一點再開始。」

「謝謝關心啊。」


End file.
